Power of the Mobs: The Seven
by FarrenX
Summary: Seven teenagers. Nine enemies. With the power over a certain Minecraft mob, seven teenagers find themselves trapped in a 'game' created by the mysterious Apollyon. With their lives at sake and the darkest secrets being revealed, the teenagers must fight to gain their freedom. Yet, is this really a game? Rated T due to deaths, swearing and violence. Also includes humor!
1. The Seven

**DISCLAIMER: FarrenX holds no rights nor does she own Minecraft or Mojang. FarrenX owns rights towards all the characters and the plot line in 'Power of the Mobs: The Seven'. Please PM FarrenX or write a review asking if you want to borrow any of the characters for fanart or the story, remember to give credit to FarrenX if story or characters are used.**

Hey guys, FarrenX here with the REWRITE of Power of the Mobs. First things first, I am really sorry that it's taken me a while to rewrite this chapter, it's obviously larger than the first draft (this one is 7 pages long while the other was around 4-5 pages) and I did this because I know you guys love long chapters. Secondly, February 19th was my birthday, as well as my character Kerrie, and we're both (ironically) 16 so yay!

There have been some minor and major pages such as the plot line in this chapter, some of the characters' personalities and appearances but they're still the same characters from the first version of Power of the Mobs.

I've also took the pleasure in actually adding the main villain into the first chapter, he use to go by the name of H.B and this lead to many of you readers into believing H.B is HeroBrine, or Herobrine. I will now confirm now **that this villain isn't HEROBRINE.** He might hold some resemblance to Herobrine but he isn't quite Herobrine, that is for another time... or another story -wink wink-

ALSO. This is towards the people who read the old version of Power of the Mobs. No spoilers or hate in the reviews please if you don't like this rewrite. Just bloody grow up and deal with it. I also deleted the old version of Power of the Mobs to prevent spoilers from reaching the new readers, I will (however) try and make a fan-website or something where you can read the old version and may be some character profiles as well. Does that sound good.

ANYWAY, without further or do, let's BEGIN!

Chapter one: The Seven

Kerrie

"Kerrie. Time to get UP!"

With a groan, a very sleepy and exhausted Kerrie Thomson sat up from her warm, cosy bed. Her bluish green eyes gazed around the room as she stretched and cracked her back a little. She stretched her arms before slowly heaving herself out of bed, her brownish-blonde hair flowing behind her like a slightly tattered bush. She glanced towards her door and sighed deeply.

The recently turned sixteen year old girl was a rather petite and thin, her skin was a little paler than the average skin but was not tanned. All she wore was a simple, plain white, sleeveless shirt and light grey pyjama bottoms. She wore nothing on her feet.

Stumbling through the darkness of her room, she reached out for the light switch and turned on the light. Light immediately shed into her room, revealing the light grey walls and wooden flooring. The room itself was rather small with a built-in table. Her bed was by her window, darker grey curtains covering the view of her street. On the opposite wall was her wooden closet and bookcase, her computer desk was in front of her table and a laptop with stacks of paperwork and drawings on top of the smooth desk. There was one or two Relentless energy drinks scattered around, joining the occasional scrunched up pieces of paper and shirt or trousers.

Kerrie glanced at the clock on her desk.

7:48AM.

She was suppose to be down at Dylon's house by 8:00AM.

Kerrie blinked tiredly.

The thought suddenly hit her.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Ah shit..."

Without hesitation, Kerrie grabbed her school uniform (a grey jumper, white shirt, black trousers and purple tie) from her chair and immediately changed. She grabbed her socks and shoes and pulled them on before grabbing her school bag. Kerrie yanked the door open, turned out the light and bolted downstairs.

A minute or two later, Kerrie was brushing her brownish blonde hair while having a piece of toast in her mouth. She was stood facing the mirror in the hallway and was facing her refection. Her face was mostly smooth with high cheekbones, a roundish chin, average sized lips, average sized eyebrows, small ears and a slightly big nose. Kerrie was honest, she wasn't the most prettiest of girls but she didn't mind. She preferred herself the way she is. The young fifteen year old girl finished with her hair before eating the rest of her toast in just four bites. The rich purple and sapphire blue school tie was loose and more to her right side and her collar was sticking up. Her leafy green eyes were drooping but filled with panic.

She couldn't believe she overslept AGAIN. It was the second time this week and her father was already annoyed with her. Plus, she didn't want to keep Dylon and his mum waiting like she did last time, Dylon's mum had offered her a lift today and she really didn't fancy walking to school like she normally did. Kerrie felt like kicking herself for oversleeping, she was too busy focusing on writing her novels to get some sleep, the ideas swarmed over her head like an incoming hurricane.

Kerrie bolted into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth and sprayed some deodorant on herself. Now wasn't the time for her to dawdle, she had to get to Dylon's house before he and his mum sets off without her.

She ran back out and placed her black leather coat on then swung her shoulder bag on. She went into the living room to tell her dad she was off.

The living room was plain with one TV, two comfy leather sofas, a smooth wooden floor, two laptops at desks and a clock hung up on the wall. The walls were white and the wallpaper by the fireplace was black and red. Kerrie's dad, an extremely tall man with an almost bald head, green eyes, large nose and a grey beard, was sat at his laptop, on Facebook. The TV was on and it was on the BBC Breakfast show.

"Dad, I'm off now," Kerrie said to her dad, her voice sounded quite peculiar for a girl her age. It sounded as though she couldn't pronounce most words properly. "I'll see you when I come back."

Her dad nodded.

Kerrie nodded and headed out of the door, wishing her dad would call her by her real name instead of "madam" all the time. Kerrie opened the front door and walked outside where the sun was at its brightest and not a single cloud floated above.

* * *

Dylon

Dylon Cope yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes. Once his eyes were opened and he was awake, he wouldn't fall asleep. The sixteen year old scratched his hair as he got out of bed, only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. Some parts of his dark brown hair was sticking out and his brownish eyes were blinking slightly. His face was a little rough but was still smooth in some features such as the chin and jaw line, a spot or two was on his forehead while a scar was just above his right eye; from an accident when he was around about two or four year old. He wasn't the most charming but he reckoned he was decent and good most boys had straight teeth, Dylon had one certain tooth from the top tow of teeth that stuck a little out from his mouth, his friends called him a half-vampire as he looked like one but every time he smile widely, he would reveal that tooth for the fun of it. He stretched his tall and thin body as someone knocked on the front door. Dylon instantly knew who it was and sighed, a small smile fixed on his lips.

"Really, Kerrie... late again?" he muttered, turning on his Mac an glancing at the time. His girlfriend always had a habit of turning up late, he pretty much guessed she was either staying up an writer her book or just not being capable of getting any sleep.

"Dylon, Kerrie's here! Hurry up!" his mum called from downstairs.

He stretched his back once again before grabbing his shirt, jumper, trousers and tie and put them on. He plopped his glasses onto his face and adjusted them so they rested perfectly on his nose. Dylon then checked that he had the things he needed. Before he headed downstairs, he strolled over to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Dylon made sure he had everything before heading downstairs to put his shoes on.

Dylon was the type of boy who one would describe as a business man. Unlike most boys, he preferred to dress sensibly, work in a good business and he sometimes acted like one as well. Dylon mostly reckoned it was because of his Zodiac sign, Capricorn, that he was the hard-working, sometime stubborn, business man. Not to mention he was good at most subjects, apart from English. He preferred leaving the English to Kerrie, she was the fictional writer after all. He was the computer writer.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room, giving Kerrie a small smile. She looked a little tired and exhausted, which he guessed that she ran down here. Kerrie gave him a little smile in return before standing up, her right hand gripping to the strap of her shoulder bag.

"Morning," she said to him happily.

"Morning, had a nice run down here?" he asked amusedly, grinning at her.

Kerrie frowned and crossed her arms. "No. Just no, Dylon... not cool at all."

"Naww, I was only joking," Dylon replied as he walked over to her. He stopped next to her and slung his arm over her shoulder, she only reached up to his chin so she was fairly small. "C'mon, brighten up a little. You managed to make it here on time. Could have been worse."

"Mmm true," Kerrie replied, snuggling up to Dylon. "I really don't fancy walking to school, especially since it takes around about an hour and a half."

Dylon just smiled more. Although he wasn't quite the most softest of people by appearance, he did have that softer side which he did show around Kerrie. He cared about her and sure, she might have gotten on his nerves a little once or twice but he definitely did not regret the day he asked her out, although they both agreed it was an embarrassment for them both.

* * *

Kieran

Kieran Cooper was, by far, one of the most craziest people in the school. Although he was one of the youngest out of the year group and almost all the rest of the boys were either total idiots or showoffs, Kieran was quite strange in personality.

Not to mention he was a ginger.

There were roughly only three things he enjoyed: Minecraft, snow and Hentai mangas.

He had always been into Minecraft,he didn't exactly know why he liked Minecraft but it was a fun and great game which he and his friends enjoyed to play together. Secondly, snow. He loved snow, ice and anything related to those things, he loved those things as far as he could remember.

As for the third thing. Let's not go into detail but he only enjoyed the topic because they were more graphical, not as the hentai animes.

However, he did hate. He hated annoying people who believe to be harder than him, he hated warm weather and strong heat waves. He hated one or two things but there was one thing he truly did hate.

His little sister, Louisa.

Whenever asked why he hated his little sister, Kieran would give very short replies.

"She's annoying, she's a pain, she's nuisance," was some of his replies. "She gets in my way, she always moans" so on so on.

Those who heard him simply shook their heads and sighed. Kieran truly did hate his sister, despite she was younger than him.

"Kieran, she's your sister! Treat her like she is your sister!"

"She's annoying, mum, she always gets in my bleeding way!"

"She's younger than you for god sake! She needs your guidance, you are her big brother!"

"I'm not her big brother! I wish she had never been born!"

With a heavy slam to the front door, Kieran Cooper marched down the path leading to his house and onto the street. His school bag slung over his shoulder and his curly ginger hair covered by a blood red Russian hat. His thin and pale face burning with utter fury. The fifteen year old boy stormed down the street, his white Korean coat hanging off him as he strolled on.

Lousia had kept on bugging him about where her bleeding coat was! How is he suppose to know where that sickening pink coat was? He started to yell at her till his mum decided to step in, thus the argument broke out. Kieran sighed as he stopped at the bus stop. Just why did she have to be born?

His mind slowly began to wander to his friends.

There was Kerrie, Dylon, James, Aaron and a few others but those four were the ones he mostly hang around with. He mostly talked with Kerrie, Aaron and James about mangas and animes (no Hentai unless he wants to annoy the hell out of her). Kieran also talked with Kerrie about her fanfictions, especially her Fairy tail one, and her drawing skills. As for Dylon, those two mainly talked about Minecraft, Hearthstone and animes they recently watched.

Kieran smiled as the 47 came towards him, he got out his bus pass and held out his hand. The bus stopped in front of him and the doors opened, he climbed onboard and showed the bus driver his bus pass. He then went to sit at the back of the bus and placed his headphones in, listening to some Icon for Hire.

The argument and his sister long out of his head.

* * *

James

The Farnley Academy was a decent school, aside from the ridiculous rules and teachers. It was made up of four buildings: Moore, Asquith, Tomlinson and Bronte. Tomlinson was the newest building with a very large canteen, library and was where English, P.E, Modern languages and Maths lessons took place. Asquith was the oldest building with old classrooms and it was where art, music and textiles lessons took place. Bronte was where History, R.E and Health & Social lessons took place. Finally, the Moore building was where Food tech, ICT and Geography lessons took place. The lessons were sometimes decent but some students felt as though they could be improved.

in between the Tomlinson and Moore building was a small area of space and standing in that space was James Dare, a young petite 13 year old boy with child-like appearances. His dark brown, medium-length, flat hair waving about in the gentle breeze. He was thin and small with a child-like face, his dark blue eyes focused on the boy he was by. Compared to the boy that he was stood in the middle of, James was the smallest. On his right was Nathan, or Nathe, Jackson, a tall black-haired boy with a rather annoying voice but a cheerful and hilarious personality that would make anyone smile.

"So, we're going to do another Cops and Robbers video tonight?" Nathe asked curiously. "For the channel?"

James nodded. "Kerrie, Dylon, Kieran, Aaron and Noah agreed to join in since last time didn't go so well."

James' voice was a little more high pitched than the average boy's voice but it wasn't annoying, it was more squeaky.

James, along with Nathe and Aaron Hayes, ran a YouTube channel called TheIdiotandtheNome although they use the name 'MadhouseInmates' *. Their videos weren't exactly the most decent nor did they meet up to the Yogscast video standards but they were good. Sometimes, Kerrie, Dylon, Kieran, Noah and a friend of Kerrie and Dylon would join in and they would play some Minecraft games together.

"Heh, this should be good then!" Nathe replied, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Let's hope it goes well this time!"

James nodded and in a large crowd of students walking by, he noticed a very familiar red Russian hat.

"Kieran!" James shouted.

The ginger noticed him and made his way over to the two boys, he didn't look happy. Kieran stopped in front of him and smiled a little.

"Hey James, been watching Kill la kill lately?" the year 11 boy asked. While Kieran, Kerrie and Dylon were in year 11 and in their final year of school, James, Nathe and Aaron were in Year 9 as they were younger than those three.

"Yeah, it's brilliant! Seen episode 14 yet?" James asked. Kieran shook his head and James frowned. "Aww! You're missing out! Anyway, want to record another Cops and Robbers video?"

Kieran thought for a minute then nodded. "It depends if my mum lets me on my laptop. We had another argument."

"Again? Bloody hell, Kieran, you do like your arguments, don't you?" Nathe questioned, shifting a little on the spot.

Kieran shrugged. "It's not my fault, it's my bloody sister's fault!"

The ginger then glanced around. "Is Kerrie, Aaron and Dylon here yet?"

"I don't think so, I know Aaron is here but those two? I haven't seen them yet," James answered.

"They're probably snogging somewhere," Nathe replied with a smirk.

Suddenly an arm placed itself over Nathe's shoulder and a face was perched on his other shoulder. Instantly, Nathe froze with a horrified look on his face. He slowly turned around to face the older boy and gulped.

"Hey there, Nathan," Dylon whispered in a creepy voice, keeping a firm grip on Nathe's shoulder.

"O-Oh h-hi there, D-Dylon!" Nathe replied, shivering from head to toe.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Uh... KERRIEEEEEE!"

"What?" the young, brownish-blonde haired girl approached them with her arms crossed, one of her eyebrows raised at the sight of her boyfriend hugging onto Nathe.

"HELP ME!" Nathe half-shouted.

Kerrie looked from Dylon then to Nathe, then back to Dylon then back to Nathe.

"Nah, it's too early in the morning..." with that said, she went over to James and Kieran. She glanced back at Nathe with a creepy smirk on her face. "Besides, Dylon is just trying to be a little... friendly... with you."

"OH C'MON!"

"YAY!" was all that came from Dylon as he began hugging Nathe tighter.

Although Dylon was one of the smartest out of the group, he also had his insane side. No-one knew how it started but Dylon somehow decided to begin annoying Nathe by being creepy and even chased him half-way around the school James and the others found it funny and called it the Dylon Cope style of pretend rape. Even Kerrie approved of it as it was hilarious to watch, even though she did help Nathe once or twice.

"So, are we carrying out with the video tonight?" Kerrie asked as she stopped by James and Kieran.

"Yep, it's going to be good," James replied. Small glints of hope within his eyes. "Hopefully it will be better than last time... that's going to be the last time I trust Aaron in creative mode..." he shuddered as he remembered.

"Speaking of the idiot, where is he?" Kerrie questioned.

"Showing a new kid around," James replied.

"God have mercy on that kid," both Kieran and Kerrie said at the same time.

* * *

Noah

Noah Womark, the average 14 year old American boy from Jacksonville, Florida, was starting his new school. The Farnley Academy, located in Leeds, England. His parents decided to move to Britain as his dad got a promotion so he now runs a car financing company in the UK, down in the centre of Leeds. Noah was both a little nervous and excited, what would people think of his accent, his personality?

He was a little tall with light brown hair was was sticking up a little at the back. Behind a pair of grey glasses were his light blue eyes that were filled with many insane ideas. He wore the grey jumper, black trousers, black shoes and a ridiculous purple tie. Noah hated the tie, he was allow to wear no school uniform at his old school, just as long as it was sensible for school.

He was waiting in the school's office, waiting for the student that would show him around the school. Noah prayed it was someone who liked Minecraft and didn't judge him because he was a darn American. Even though he was a little bit random at times.

His mind then wondered to what Kerrie told him last night over Skype.

"James and the rest of us are doing a repeat of the Cops and Robbers video since Aaron pretty much screwed up last time, we'll be doing it on the 24th of February at 6:00PM GMT time so be there!"

Noah smiled when he remembered that moment, Aaron blew up almost all of the map when James allowed him to go on creative mode just so he can spectate. After covering the whole building in TNT, he lit one TNT and almost caused the ultimate lag, taking all the others down with the prison with the explosions. Hopefully that won't happen again. Hopefully.

The door opened and in came Mrs Taylor, closely followed by a 14 year old boy. He was around about the same height as Noah but with a lighter skin than him, huge locks of raven black hair covered his head and his maroon eyes were focused on Noah.

"Noah, this is Aaron Hayes, we'll be showing you around the school, he's also in all your lessons as well," Mrs Taylor explained before turning to the black haired boy. "Aaron, this is Noah Womark from Florida. Be sure to show him around. Now go and give him a tour."

With that said, Mrs Taylor left the office, leaving the two boys alone.

"VarionusNW?" The voice was familiar to Noah, along with the boy's name.

"Holy peanut butter with an ass load of salmon on top..." Noah muttered. "Aaron!"

"Bloody hell, it's you!" Aaron replied happily. "Wait till the others hear about this!"

Noah froze. "Wait... you mean... James, Lee, McKenzie and Nathe go here too?"

Aaron nodded his head excitedly. "Kerrie, Kieran and Dylon as well!"

Kerrie was actually Noah's first friend out of the whole group, she was actually the one who introduced him to all of them. Immediately, Noah broke into a wide smile

Looks like his new life here is going to be very interesting.

* * *

?

"Interesting indeed..."

Within the dimly room, a lone figure was sat in the middle with his eyes focused on a large wall made completely out of monitors. A large monitor was in the middle of the wall with smaller monitors surrounding it, all casting their glows into the room. The person was wearing a large robe with a hood covering his or her face, a golden mask in the shape of a raven's head. The beak was where his mouth was. The mysterious person was sat on a throne like chair made out from wood with red cushions, his eerie white eyes peering out from the eye sockets within his mask.

The man watched as on the large screen, Aaron introduced Noah to the rest of the group and smirked.

"So all six of them have now met..." the man muttered. "Soon they'll meet the seventh and the fun shall begin...!"

The man broke into a cold, cruel laugh before he began to mutter something under his harsh breath.

_The one who fears their past shall cast their power across the skies,_

_The one who holds the heart tainted in unseen darkness shall reach for the light._

_The one with the hatred as cold as ice shall meet the flames that never die,_

_The one who burns in madness and despair will seek help from their friends' might._

_The one who who fears death shall witness the grasp of its icy hold,_

_The one with no faith in their heart shall watch as the truth unfolds._

_The last, though small, shall aid his friend and give everything his all._

With another cold laugh, the man turned to watch as the six friends headed to their lessons, unaware of what to come.

"Yet so innocent and so unaware, yet so destructive and strong despite that they do not know!" the man muttered, resting his pale chin on his grasped hands. "I will definitely have fun with all of you...The Seven..."

* * *

Kerrie placed her headphones on and plugged in the microphone before joining the chat. Instantly, she heard Noah's voice.

"...and English with Miss Rennard was brilliant! She is so cool!"

"Noah, we're about to record in a few minutes, now shut it! Oh hi Kerrie!" came James' voice.

It was close to six o'clock in the afternoon and Kerrie was perched in front of her laptop. She was still in her school uniform but she didn't care. The other five were already in the chat and were listening to James.

"Hey. I'll be on in a sec," Kerrie replied as she clicked the Minecraft Icon. The screen came up and Kerrie clicked play. While she was known as Kerrie in real life, her username was GiratinaXable due to her love of playing the pokemon games and her huge liking towards the pokemon Giratina. "Hold on, is Josh in call?"

"Nope, he had something important to do so he isn't joining today," Dylon replied. Josh Knapman was Dylon's childhood friend from Primary school, Kerrie met him a year and a few months ago and the two of them got along pretty well. Although Josh did have a habit of making rude jokes about Kerrie and Dylon's relationship.

As soon as Minecraft loaded up, she entered multiplayer and clicked on Dylon's server where there were already five people inside. As soon as her model appeared, everyone got into position and James got ready to record.

"Recording in three... two... one..."

* * *

"Time to begin..." the mysterious man smirked. He raised his hand and a red orb of energy appeared before it split into six smaller orbs that changed colour; one was green, one was a dark purple, one was an icy blue, one was a orangey-red, one was a pure white colour and the last was a pitch black.

With a wave of his hand, the orbs of energy shot out of the room like ghosts.

* * *

"Hello folks, I'm JelDare and with me I have..."

"Killerdood00!"

"Hey," Dylon said.

"GiratinaXable!"

"Hiya folks!" Kerrie replied happily.

"VarionusNW the American!"

"Hello," Noah answered.

"Andd finally, the idiot."

"WAZZUP!"

"And today, we're playing Cops and-"

It happened immediately.

One minute, Kerrie was waiting patiently to begin. The net, something collided with her chest and exploded, sending her soaring across the room. The back of her head struck the wall and she landed on the floor, her eyes shut. The green orb vanishing as it was absorbed into her chest.

* * *

There we go! That's the end of chapter one and I hope both the old readers and the new readers to this fanfiction enjoyed it. I will try and get these chapters out quickly but I'm also planning the fanfiction as well so everything makes more sense!

* - This is an actual channel that my friends, the real James, Nathe and Aaron have and it's actually called TheIdiotandtheNome (AKA MadhouseInmates) so you can go and check them out. I'm actually in one of their videos, a Cops and Robbers video that actually inspired me to include the video that the fictional characters were going to make. Just keep an eye out for GiratinaXable. Although they're not top on video makers as the Yogscast or CaptainSparklez, I do recommend checking out their channel. God... I sound like one of those idiots who advertise their YouTube channel on other videos... gomensai about that.


	2. Senses, lava, bones and ice

**DISCLAIMER: FarrenX holds no rights nor does she own Minecraft or Mojang. FarrenX owns rights towards all the characters and the plot line in 'Power of the Mobs: The Seven'. Please PM FarrenX or write a review asking if you want to borrow any characters for fanart or a story you wish to mention them or this fanfiction in, remember to give credit to FarrenX if characters are used.**

A.N: Hey guys, FarrenX here with another chapter of Power of the Mobs: The Seven!

First of all, I'll like to give a special mention to Crystalline13 for being the first reviewer for the fanfiction! Virtual cookie for you!

Secondly, there are a lot of changes in this chapter so it's longer than the last chapter! Woop! The old chapter two was only three chapters long, if some of you old POTM readers remember!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter two: Senses, lava, bones and ice.

With a groan, Kerrie's eyes flickered open and she gazed up at her ceiling. A headache and dizziness pounding through her head. Her body felt numb and she felt both warm and cosy. She sighed deeply and wondered what happened. She closed her eyes.

Her eyes suddenly flew open and she bolted up in her bed, her hand placed on her chest, directly over where her heart was. She searched around the room worriedly before she sighed.

"Maybe… it was just a strange dream…" Kerrie muttered. She remembered last night, something green collided with her and exploded, sending her halfway across the room. Yet, she was in her bed and the room wasn't even damaged, even her computer was perfectly fine.

Kerrie glanced towards the window and saw the outside world, it was a bright and beautiful day without a single cloud in the sky. Everything was quiet but Kerrie swore she could easily hear her heart beat, it sounded louder but was slowing down a little as she calmed down.

Perhaps it was just a dream.

It felt much like a dream, she wasn't hurt in any way possible and the wall she struck didn't even have a single mark sketched upon it. Kerrie sighed in relief and stretched. She glanced at the clock on her wall and saw the time.

5:59AM.

Kerrie remembered that it was Friday today, Friday 28th February 2014. One last school day before the weekend.

"Time to get up!"

Her hands instantly flung to her ears and pressed against them, pain scorching through them as her father bellowed up at her. It felt as though someone had turned up the volume to max on 20 speakers and she was standing right next to her. Slowly, she removed her hands from her ears once they stopped ringing, her eyes widened by the sudden experience.

"O-Okay…!" Kerrie called back.

She climbed out of bed and placed on her black dressing gown, it felt softer on her arms and she could smell the sweet smell of vanilla perfume from yesterday lingering off the robe. Confused, she walked out of her room and downstairs to ask her dad just why he yelled at her. At least she didn't sleep in again like yesterday.

"Why did you yell?" Kerrie questioned as she strolled into the living room and sat down on one of the leather sofas.

"Yell? I didn't yell, I was standing right outside your door so I spoke in my normal voice," her dad replied as he came out of the kitchen. "Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Porridge please."

While her dad went to make her porridge, Kerrie thought about what happened.

Did her smell and hearing improved or something? Or didn't she realise till now? Kerrie shrugged and glanced out of the living room window, she could see things more clearly and she could just about see a small insect in the hedges. She blinked and slowly turned away from the living room.

Just what is going on?

A few minutes later, her dad returned with a bowl of golden syrup porridge. Kerrie took it from him and sniffed the porridge, being engulfed in the sweet smell of syrup and the oaty smell of porridge. She scooped up some of the porridge with her spoon and ate some of it. Immediately, while her dad wasn't looking, Kerrie spat out the porridge as sweetness overcame her taste buds. Kerrie shuddered as she drank her tea, at least the tea contained less sugar than the porridge.

After she was done, Kerrie made her way upstairs to get dressed and get ready for school. Her mind not leaving the thoughts of the somewhat strange occurrences.

* * *

James felt surprisingly warm in his bed. He smiled slightly as he enjoyed the warmth and his body felt at ease. He simply wished he didn't have to get up and go to school. How life can be both good and cruel at times.

His mind wondered back to last night and he instantly remembered. He was blasted away from his computer by what felt like a burning heat wave, he swore he remembered a orangy red light going into him. What about the others?

He sat up a little and glanced over at his alarm clock. It was only 6:09AM so he wouldn't be up for another hour or two. Yes, he was concerned about the others, especially when he heard something- much like an explosion- from Kerrie's side of the call but he wasn't in the mood right now. He loved his warm bed. James was about to snuggle back down into the comfort and safety of his bed when he noticed a faint orange glow emitting from his right hand. He could feel the heat radiating off from his hand yet, he felt perfectly fine with it. Slowly, he sat back up and lifted his hand up.

Lava.

Lava was on his hand.

No. His hand was MADE of lava.

James only did one thing any boy could do in a situation such as this one.

He screamed his arse off.

His normal hand instantly flung to cover his mouth, not wanting his family to hear him. Slowly, he inspected his hand, curious beyond all minds by how the lava was there and, most of all, how it wasn't affecting him or his bed. He just wished his hand would turn back to normal.

James' eyes widened as slowly, the lava faded and revealed the unharmed skin of his hand. He flexed the hand and his fingers around, amazed by what just happened.

"Oh god... what the hell happened?" James muttered to himself, he glanced towards his window. "I hope the others aren't suffering this problem as well."

* * *

Noah was washing his face, scrubbing away at his cheeks with the soap soaked sponge. Back in America, he didn't really wash his face but now that he was in Britain, his mum had none of that. He grumbled as he continued to scrub his face, moving to his forehead. He hated it, it felt as though he was scrubbing his face with sandpaper rather than a sponge.

Last night. Just what on earth happened? All Noah remembered was feeling immense pain pounding from within his body, his flesh felt as though it was being torn straight through his very body. Next thing he knew, he awoke in his bed, tucked in and even in his pyjamas. He was both lost and confused. Was something like that meant to happen?

Noah frowned as he began to splash water on his face, feeling the warm water splash against his flesh to rid the soapy foam from his face. One or twice, soap got into his eyes and Noah unleashed a few chosen swear words to express his anger. Thankfully, none of his younger siblings were awake so their little ears were safe from harm. He lifted his head up with his eyes squeezed shut, feeling the dreadful stinging of the soap in his eyes. He grabbed hold of a cloth and dabbed it in the water before dabbing it in his eyes to clear out the soap.

Once the soap was gone, Noah pulled the towel away from his face and looked directly into the mirror. Despite he was long sighted, he could see the mirror just fine.

The towel fell from his grasp instantly, his mouth gaped as his eyes widened.

In the reflection, directly where his face was, he found himself looking directly in the face of a skeleton. Not a single hint of flesh, vein, muscle, blood or cell was seen and Noah could see the skull so easily. A pair of eyeless sockets stared back at him and the jaw of the skull was open. The skull had the same hair as Noah; messy, brown and a little spiky. From neck downwards, there were skin, muscles, veins and blood there as it would on a normal human being.

Noah gulped. He was staring straight at death itself.

He closed his mouth and, funny enough, the reflection did the same. Curious, Noah placed his hand on his cheek, the skeleton did the same. As soon as Noah's hand touched his cheek, he felt the rough, cold texture of his face- or skull.

It wasn't death, nor was it just his imagination.

It was him, and it was reality.

Noah watched as skin, veins, and everything else that belonged to his face came back. He watched quietly as his eyes appeared back. It felt strange, he could feel the veins joining back together, his skin stretching over his face, each cell taking their rightful place. Once his face was back to normal, he suddenly stumbled back, his hand still pressed against his face. His eyes were widened and his mouth fell open again. Every bone, every muscle, every vein within his body trembled with utter shock. One part of his mind wanted to refuse what he saw, believing it to be a mere dream or hallucination. The other part wished to accept it, especially when it felt so realistic and life-like.

He could only describe it as one word:

Impossible.

Noah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up from the marble floor and put on his glasses which laid on the sink. He looked back at the mirror, his emotions calming down. He adjusted his glasses a little before leaving the bathroom.

He needed to see the other six.

* * *

Kerrie and Dylon glanced towards Kieran worriedly, concerned about their fellow Year 11 friend. The boy was huddled in a corner away from them, hiding amongst the shadows with his red Russian hat covering his face from view. His eyes were gazing down at his hand.

"I think something wrong with Kieran," Dylon said concernedly, looking over Kerrie and at something else. "He seems not like himself."

"You're right," Kerrie replied, becoming slightly worried. "Normally he's hyperactive and nuts but he seems less sociable and saner than normal. I wonder what's up with him..."

"Sister problems again?" Dylon suggested, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"No, this seems different," Kerrie replied, glancing up at her boyfriend. "He looks worried about something. Let's see what's up."

The two of them headed towards Kieran and as soon as they walked into the shade, the atmosphere changed instantly.

The air felt far colder and tense. Kerrie found herself shivering and swore she could see her own breath as it escaped from her own mouth. The hairs at the back of her neck prickled in alarm. She glanced towards a small puddle and saw that its surface was covered by a thin layer of ice. They stopped in front of Kieran who refused to look up.

"Kieran? Is something wrong?" Kerrie asked him concernedly, she looked down at him and tilted her head slightly.

"...no..." Kieran replied, looking away.

Kerrie, however, refused to give up easily.

"Kieran. Listen. We won't tell anyone else if something is wrong" she said to him calmly. She got down on her knees and looked directly at the ginger. "We just want to know what's wrong, maybe we can help you."

Dylon nodded in agreement.

Kieran looked at her directly in the eyes, looking serious and cold towards her. His eyebrows were knitted down and he looked ticked off. Kerrie backed away slightly at the look he was giving her.

"I told you... nothing is wrong!" he snarled at her coldly. He suddenly stopped and looked away from her. The coldness from his face vanishing instantly. "Sorry..."

"It's okay but can you please tell us what's wrong," Kerrie asked, calming down a little. "Whatever it is, we won't judge you at all nor will we tell anyone."

Kieran sighed and looked at them. "If I do, you will consider me as a freak."

Kerrie and Dylon looked at each other then back to Kieran.

"Why would we consider you a freak?" Dylon questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. "You're our friend and we'll never consider on calling you that. Right, Kerrie?"

"Not in a million years," added Kerrie.

Kieran took a deep breath and stood up, he leaned against the wall and rubbed his cheek with his hand. Kerrie stood up as well and remained next to Dylon.

"I can't exactly explain it much but... remember yesterday, last night?" Kieran questioned. Both Kerrie and Dylon nodded and Kieran continued. "I was struck in the chest by a light blue orb- or light- and a blizzard struck me. Next thing I knew, I was in my room but it was colder, there were icicles on the ceiling! There was even snow! Yet... this happened..."

Kieran held out his hand, and Kerrie and Dylon watched in amazement as ice surrounded the ginger's hand, turning into a pair of claws made from pure, blue-tainted ice. The ice wasn't melting but they could clearly see Kieran's fingers and hand.

None of them spoke as the ice vanished, leaving Kieran to move his fingers a little.

"So.. you've changed your minds?" Kieran asked scornfully. "Going to call me a freak?"

"Actually, no. That's amazing!" Dylon explained excitedly. "You just demonstrated that humans can actually have powers and defied the laws of nature by being capable of bending an element at will!"

"So... you're not going to hate me?"

Both of them shook their heads and smiled encouragingly.

"I'm amazed though, Kieran. You can use Cryokinesis, the power to manipulate ice at your own free will," Kerrie explained, crossing her arms. The two boys looked at her curiously as if to ask 'how do you know that name?'. She shrugged, smiling a little. "Hey, I enjoy writing stories and books where the characters can have powers so I tend to know some names of these powers. Dylon's right though, you've just did the impossible!"

Kieran smiled a little. "So I'm...?"

"Unique, special, powerful, anything higher than normal real," Kerrie replied happily. Suddenly, her voice turned serious. "Now. I need you to promise me two things. One: Never let anyone know you have this power, they may want to experiment on you, use you or see you as a potential threat to mankind and I'm sure all of us don't want to lose the single ginger who enjoys hentai."

Kieran nodded in agreement.

"Two: Use your powers wisely. You're aware that having a power means you're stronger than the average human being, right? Using your powers may harm and potentially kill people so promise me this: Never use your powers on another human being unless it's absolutely nessassiary and don't let the power get to your head, you're already insane as it is," Kerrie finished.

Both boys looked very impressed with what Kerrie said, causing the girl to smirk.

"Hey, I'm a writer, we know these things well especially if you've been researching them," Kerrie explained. "Plus I've read lots of books where the main protagonist is either captured and experimented, used by the government, killed due to being seen as a threat or turned evil because of their powers."

The boys chuckled then Dylon frowned.

"I just fought of something,"

"What is it?" Kerrie and Kieran asked.

"Kieran, you said you were hit by a strange light right before we could start the video, right?" Dylon asked. Kieran nodded. "Well, the same thing happened to me."

"Wait! It happened to you as well?" Kerrie nearly half-shouted.

The two boys whipped around to face Kerrie. "You as well?"

Kerrie nodded. "Yeah, I remember a green orb went into me and I was blasted away. When I woke up, my senses improved greatly. To the point where I couldn't even eat a single spoonful of porridge."

Dylon placed his chin on his hand and closed his eyes, thinking deeply.

"I might have an idea to what's going on," Dylon responded, opening his eyes. "As there were six of us, minus Nathe and Knapman who couldn't make it, in the call. I reckon all of us had an orb absorbed into them, causing them to gain a certain power. Kerrie with enhanced senses and Kieran with Cryokinesis. As for me, I have no idea."

"So... you're saying that all of us; you, Kerrie, James, Noah, Aaron and myself, have gained a power from the sudden incident last night," Kieran asked, blinking in surprise. "Do you have a clue on what caused this."

"Sadly no since it WAS impossible for people to have powers. I think the best option for now is to find the others and ask if something happened to them as well," Dylon explained, glancing towards the corner where all of them hung around. "If so, Kerrie will ask them to keep the promises then we'll figure something out from there."

They all nodded and began to head back to the corner but Kerrie stopped. The two boys looked back at her curiously.

"Something wrong?" Kieran asked.

Kerrie shook her head. "Not really but I have a feeling this just didn't happen accidentally. There must be a reason why this occurred. There normally is."

The two boys nodded in agreement and Kerrie walked up to them before the trio headed back to the corner.

* * *

A.N: That's the end of this chapter folks, I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, sorry if this took a while, real life decided to try and make me see it more but I was having none of that! Anyway, don't forget to R&R!

-FarrenX


	3. Of explosions and teleportations

Okay. First of all, my keyboard is currently broken so I've been unable to write lately. I only managed to write this chapter via mum's laptop but don't worry, I'm getting a Notebook laptop soon so there will be some new updates soon. At the mean time, enjoy this chapter and vote on the poll to let me know which fanfiction you want me to focus on!

* * *

Chapter three: Of explosions and teleportations

Out of all the things she hated, Kerrie hated small spaces and queues.

The small spaces made her want to freak out and scream while the queues were simply irritating as people always shoved in front of her. However, being in a dinner queue with people shoving in and pushing 24/7 and being in a very cramped situation was a pure and utter nightmare for her. She wanted to scream, she hated it, she despised it, she was nervous and scared, she wanted to run and hide. She hated those queues and their horrible students. It didn't help when her senses were enchaned as well, she was overwhelmed by the many smells of the deodrants and perfumes floating around her. God did it sting her nose. I

t was only first lunch and Kerrie was lining up for a Panini, Dylon was standing behind her and the two of them often shared small conversations. The two wanted to get their food and drinks before people started shoving in but they were too late, a horde of students were already surrounding them and Kerrie was beginning to get nervous. She just thought about the Panini she was going to get. The paninis that the school served was something to die for. Especially the meatball paninis. Oh how she adored the taste of those paninis. The rich and delicious taste of BBQ sauce mixed with the tender and juicy meatballs and melted cheese was simply the greatest combination in Panini kind, well in Kerrie's opinion anyway.

Deep inside her, Kerrie felt stress building up and gulped nervously. Small beads of sweat running down from her forehead. Someone collided with Kerrie and she whimpered as she stood in the middle of the crowded line of students. Her whole body trembled and she no longer saw Dylon anywhere. The students around her were beginning to move closer and closer to her and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She felt someone put their arm around her and half hoped it was Dylon, but she was wrong. It was a tall year eleven boy that she couldn't recognise. His short hair looking as though it wasn't even there. There was a crooked and vile smirk on his face. "You alright there, darling" he said to her, she could smell the revolting smell of smoke and food from his mouth. "You look lost!" Kerrie remained quiet, praying that he would soon forget about her. His friends begun gathering around her and Kerrie panicked more. She felt something swell up from inside her and hoped it wasn't bad. The boys begun to torment her.

"Look at her, she looks gross!"

"Eww! Look how greasy her hair is!"

"God, she reeks like sweat and other horrible things!"

Kerrie felt her heart beating faster and faster, beads of sweat ran down from her head and she felt a headache pounding in her head. She tried to breath but found out she could not, she panicked more and felt the strange sensation rise more. She wanted it to end, she wanted it all to end. Kerrie closed her eyes as she felt all the pressure inside of her explode.

* * *

"Y'know, I'm wondering something." James' attention turned to Noah who was sat next to him. The two of them were outside, sat on one of the many outside tables, with Kieran. The three boys had pack lunches and James was eating one of his ham sandwiches. James' eyebrow raised at what Noah was thinking.

"Are you really allowed to bring a tub of strawberry flavoured ice cream to school?"

The two of them turned their heads to Kieran. The boy was staring at the tube of ice cream that was in front of him. His eyes stared at the tube, looking eager to tear open the lid and eat the ice cream out, he was licking his lips at the sight of the ice cream. Some saliva left his slightly open mouth as he drooled at the sight of the ice cream. James and Noah didn't have a single clue how Kieran managed to keep the ice cream cool and frozen but wanted to know if he had permission to bring the tub in.

"Did you get permission to bring that into school?" James asked, watching as Kieran opened the lid. The smell of strawberries reached their noses.

"Yep, but Miss Harris told me this is just for one day, for just one year!" Kieran replied, gazing down at the delicious and cold ice cream. "This is the only time when I'll be able to do this!"

"Want to share some with us?" Noah asked, glancing down at the ice cream then back at Kieran.

Instantly, Kieran grabbed the ice cream and pulled it away as if it was precious to him. He glared at the two as if they were going to attack him or his ice cream.

"No!" Kieran yelled, edging away from them with his ice cream in his arms.

"Selfish bastard..." both Noah and James muttered, looking down at the ice cream. It was a hot day and the two of them were feeling hotter than the sun. Looking at the cool, cold and delicious ice cream was pure torture, they wanted something cool to eat and their opportunity was right in front of them. Life was so cruel sometimes. Kieran picked up his spoon and was about to scoop up a bit of the ice cream when it happened.

**BOOM. **

Glass and pieces of brick and stone shot across the air and a deafening boom echoed around them as the side of the school that Kieran was facing exploded. The ground trembled and the air became full of screams and shouts of terror. Kieran and the others held desperately to the table as a powerful blast of wind from the explosion threatened to blow them away. They shielded their eyes as dust rose from the ground. A loud thumping noise reached their ears and when the dust vanished, they looked at the table. Dylon was laid on the table with his head, face first, inside of Kieran's strawberry flavoured ice cream tub. Although the sound of screaming and yells were loud and all around them, the sound of Dylon munching on the ice cream was clearer than all the sounds.

No-one moved till Kieran grabbed hold of Dylon by the back of his collar and shoved him away from his ice cream. "

NOO!" Kieran bellowed, grabbing his now-empty ice cream tub and fell to his knees. Tears appeared in his eyes as he stared into the empty tub. Dylon stood up and brushed away the dust from his uniform, he then wiped away the ice cream that was around his mouth and a smirk formed on his pale face.

"Cheers for the dessert." Kieran dropped the tub and glared at Dylon, giving him the same cold look he gave Kerrie at break,expect that the look now was angrier and more hateful than the last. "

You...YOU ATE MY ICE CREAM!" Kieran yelled, leaping at Dylon and begun pelting him with punches like a madman. His eyes were wide and he looked more ticked off than an angered bull. "YOU BASTARD! YOU ATE MY FUCKING ICE CREAM WHEN I ONLY HAD ONE CHANCE TO EAT IT IN SCHOOL!" Dylon simply grabbed Kieran's hands and chucked the boy to the ground. Dylon didn't look injured at all, which confused Noah and James. "

Really? Is that what you care about, even if an..." all the colour faded from his face and he turned to the school building. "...explosion happened at school..." Kieran got to his feet and all turned to look at the school building.

It looked as though someone had sliced the school in half, they could see a huge hole between the separated parts of the building and all the classrooms that were by or close to the gap. They could see the other side of the school as well. Students were slowly getting to their feet and looked confused that they didn't have no injuries. A crater was where the explosion happened and in the middle of the crater was a small part of the floor that was left untouched. Kerrie was laid on the small part, fully unconscious.

"KERRIE!" Dylon instantly sprinted over to her and held her. The others came running over. "Wake up, Kerrie! Wake up!" He placed his hand on her forehead. Instantly, he pulled his hand back; her skin was scorching hot. Kerrie muttered something that none of them couldn't hear and her eyes flickered open slightly. Dylon, Kieran, James and Noah sighed in relief.

"W-What happened…?" she asked tiredly, her eyes slowly drifting off. "The school exploded," Dylon replied, helping her to her feet. She wobbled slightly but Dylon kept her standing.

"Well… you exploded." The other three heads shot directly at him, their eyes wide and their mouths open by an inch. "WHAT?" Kerrie looked at the crater, then at the ground.

"It's true… I did explode. One moment I was under pressure, the next thing I knew all the pressure exploded from me and I exploded."

"You became surrounded by a white light a few seconds before it happened," Dylon said as teachers ran to students and kept them away from the destroyed building. "I think that's your power, Kerrie. The power to explode at will."

Kerrie sighed and she looked at the three of them as two teachers came towards them. Her eyes were wide and her face was paler than normal, she was trembling slightly and they all prayed she wasn't going to explode again. Her eyes then flickered over to the school and gulped nervously. One part of the school building was destroyed, and they didn't want another one to go with it.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Kerrie was leaning against Dylon's shoulder while both were laid on his bed, watching a Minecraft video with her boyfriend next to her. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear the gentle, relaxing beating of his heart. Kerrie's eyes flickered lazily, she enjoyed the warmth and the comfort. The video they were watching was one of Etho's Minecrack servers videos videos that just recently came out, the youtube user himself was well-known since he made quite a lot of youtube videos and had a good sense of humour.

It had been two weeks since the explosion at the school. The shool was currently closed, much to the joy of many and Kerrie was now calmer and less stressed out. Kieran and the others reckoned it was Kerrie's power to explode at well and have extremely high senses than an average human. To be fair, she didn't enjoy it. Not even one bit. Whenever she was stressed or pressured, she would sometimes release small explosions that would often surprise the others. So they decided on a tactic: Keep Kerrie Calm, or KKC. The tactic was basically trying to calm her down whenever she showed signs of exploding, Dylon would lead her away from whatever was causing stress or pressure and hug her, Kieran would try and make her laugh by throwing snowballs at people, and give Kerrie a small ice pack to try and cool her off. James and Noah would get into small fights to try and take her mind off things, which would always end up with James having a pencil shoved up his backside and Noah having a fit of laughter. They normally worked but if they didn't, stage two of their KKC would take place. Operation RLBH, or Run Like Bloody Hell.

Plus, having golden syrup porridge in the morning when you have enhanced senses wasn't a good mix. Kerrie decided to stick to crumpets and coffee as they didn't have much of a sweet taste to them. Thankfully she was adapting to her senses. It was quite fun being able to hear what the others were listening from a distance and spying on students with her improved eyesight.

Kerrie shifted slightly and glanced over at Dylon. Ever since she and the others found out their powers, they all often wondered what powers Dylon would have if he was affected by the accident. She wondered if he could stretch his arms to a long length, turn invisible, time travel and many more. Even Dylon himself was curious.

"I suppose I would most likely be able to teleport or be able to manipulate darkness," he said to her one day when she asked for his opinion. "I always wanted to teleport to different places or to control darkness. Hey, I might even be capable of nullifying magic!"

Kerrie had to point out that magic didn't exist.

Still, all of them decided it would be best to wait and see what will happen, instead of trying to make Dylon activate his powers. So far, nothing had happened. Kerrie's phone suddenly vibrated and she pulled it out from her trousers' pocket. She turned it on while Dylon looked over her shoulder. 9:28PM. She was over at his house and was always meant to be back at her house by 9:00PM. If it was a Friday or Saturday, Kerrie was allowed to stay till 9:30PM but due to the explosion at her school, they had no school so Kerrie would be back home by 9:30PM.

The two of them stood up and stretched and Kerrie went downstairs to get her shoes while Dylon turned off the video and grabbed his coat. He would always walk her home when she came over to his, Kerrie reckoned he didn't want her wandering home at night since they both knew what the people on her street were like. After a few seconds of getting shoes on and saying goodbye to Dylon's mum, the duo set off to Kerrie's house.

To Kerrie, the night seemed perfect for a walk. There were no clouds in the sky so they could see the bright stars above, a cold but nice breeze flew past their faces and the whole street was quiet and peaceful. These nights weren't always common, but Kerrie enjoyed them and wanted to take her time getting home.

"Seems like a good night" Dylon said to her, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah," Kerrie replied as they begun to walk across the street. "Shame I have to be home at nine thirty."

"True," he responded as they walked up a small ginnel. "If only we had set off earlier."

Kerrie nodded in agreement as Dylon placed his arm around her shoulder, giving her a small peck on the cheek. The two of them continued walking till they reached the second ginnel. Everything seemed normal and fine but Kerrie couldn't help but have this feeling, the feeling that something was going to happen tonight to them. Normally she didn't trust her gut but today, her gut was going berserk as if she was in grave danger.

Next thing she heard was the sound of a body stricking the ground and Kerrie swerved around. Dylon was spawled out on the ground, his glasses laid a few feet away from him. On instinct, Kerrie ran over to him, her eyes widened.

"Dylon, are you okay?" Kerrie asked immediately as she fell to her knees, her hands on his shoulders. Dylon nodded and lifted his head, instantly meeting eye contact with Kerrie.

What happened next would remain in Kerrie's mind.

Without hesitation, Dylon's hand unexpectedly shot forward and tightened around her throat. Kerrie released a sudden yelp of surprise as Dylon rose to his feet, leaving her dangling. Her lungs cried out for air as Dylon's fingers grasped tighter around her neck, Kerrie winced and glanced towards Dylon's eyes, a painful gasp escaping from her parted lips.

Those eyes...! No... they cant be!

His chocolate brown eyes had changed. His irises were now a bright vibrant purplish pink colour while his pupils were a darker shade of purple. A distorted yet familiar noise was coming from the back of Dylon's throat, sounding like a threatening growl.

Before Dylon could react, Kerrie swung her right leg forward. Her foot collided with his chin, loosing his grip. Kerrie landed on the ground as Dylon backed away, hissing. The boy shook his head and focused on Kerrie. In the blink of an eye, he vanished in a small violet flash and a small fury of purple particles. Knowing where he was, Kerrie instantly turned around as her boyfriend appeared behind her and made another attempt to grab her. She leaped back, her body trembling.

"Dylon, what's going on?" Kerrie asked, backing away slowly, fear risen up inside her and she gulped. "Why are you attacking me?"

Dylon made no answer. Instead, he charged towards her in a speed that wasn't human. Kerrie quickly leaped out of the way and landed by his glasses. She looked at the glasses and an idea came into her small head. She grabbed them and, knowing how foolish it was, charged straight at Dylon with a cry. She, although small, tackled him with immense power and brought him crashing to the ground. Dylon lashed out at her but Kerrie rammed his glasses onto his face and she watched as his eyes turned from purple to brown. His eyes widened and he looked around.

"Kerrie?" He asked confusedly, looking around at his surroundings. "What happened? Where are we?" he suddenly winced and rubbed his chin. "Who kicked me in the chin."

"We're at one of the ginnels we walk up," she answered, calming down a little but was still shaking. "We were walking to my house when you suddenly tripped. I went to see if you were okay but when we met eye contact when you didn't have your glasses, your eyes were like an Enderman's. You started to attack me and you teleported, you actually teleported!"

Dylon's eyes widened and he instantly hugged Kerrie, holding her close. "Oh god, Kerrie, Im so sorry! Are you hurt?"

Kerrie rubbed her neck slightly. "A little bit, you grabbed me by the neck, but I'll live."

Dylon hugged her again, whispering that he was sorry. His eyes were wide and he looked as though he had just heard the unbelievable. She knew he couldn't get over the fact he attacked her. When he calmed down, Dylon got to his feet, helping Kerrie to as well. He refused to let the girl out from his embrace.

Kerrie then had a light bulb moment. She was capable to explode, Kieran was capable of controlling ice while James could control flames, Noah could turn his body into bone. Dylon was capable to teleport, and his eyes. His eyes resembled an Enderman. Instantly, she knew. She knew what their powers exactly was and it was Dylon's power that helped her in finding out.

She turned to Dylon with a slight surprised but brave look on her face.

"Dylon, I know what our powers exactly are," she said to him, turning her back to him.

"I think you can easily guess what I'm about to say." Dylon nodded. "I get what you're saying but is that really possible...?"

"We're living proof of it, we have the power over Minecraft mobs," Kerrie replied, looking over her shoulder and at Dylon. "I'm the Creeper, Kieran is the Snow Golem, Noah is the skeleton and you're the Enderman."

"What about James?" Dylon asked, finally releasing her from his hold. "Also Aaron? What mobs do you think they have the power of?"

Kerrie turned back to him, the pain in her neck slowly going away. She thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Not sure about James, maybe a Blaze," she replied. "Or possibly a Magma cube... heck... he could even be a bleeding Ghast... as for Aaron, I suppose we'll just have to find out.. bloody hell, you nearly scared me to death..."

"I'm sorry..." Dylon whimpered apologetically.

"I know," Kerrie replied softly. "Tomorrow though, we need to gather the others together and tell when what is going on... but first... I need to rest..."

* * *

"C'mon! We got to get to them! They need to know about this!"

"I am making great haste, thou know? My legs sore yet thou should know tis shall not halt oneself in our journey!"

Two people were running through a forest, the moon was high in the sky with its illumiant rays lighting the path for the two. One was a young fifteen year old boy with shoulder length hair that was a creamy blonde colour and light green eyes. The boy wore a long purple duster coat and pitch black jeans underneath. On his feet were a pair of sandals while on his back was a large bag filled with many things. In his hand was a long oaken walking stick. Perched on top of his blonde hair was a wide brimmed hat made out of neatly woven straw.

Next to him was a taller boy with a thin but athletic build to him. He was around the age of sixteen with light, slightly platinum, blonde hair that reached halfway down his neck and the fringe was parted. His light grey eyes were focused ahead of him as he ran. He wore a simple white hoodie and denim jeans, a air of white trainers were on his feet. On his hands were a air of metallic gauntlets.

"Oh stop with the bloody Shakespeare, Harry!" the sixteen year old told his friend, glancing over at his friend. He looked back forward and gritted his teeth tightly.

_I don't know exactly what you're planning, Apollyon..._ the boy thought._ ... but if you lay one single finger on Kerrie, Dylon, James, Noah, Kieran or Aaron... I will kill you! As for you guys, hang in there.. I'm coming!_


	4. Powers

Hey guys, FarrenX here with chapter four of Power of the Mobs: The Seven. I am really sorry I haven't been updating lately, my keyboard is broken and my screen decided to go with it so I'll be needing a new laptop. For the time been, I am using my dad's laptop so please bear with it.

Also, there is a poll on my profile about which type of fanfiction you want me to write on next. The choices are: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Pokemon, Power of Five series and Minecraft. I know this is a choice I can make but I don't want it to just be my choice along, the choice is yours as well.

Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW. and vote on the poll! Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter four: The golem and the villager.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Kerrie shifted her head slightly, a small groan escpaing from her lips.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Her eyes flickered open a little, she was comfty and relaxed and wished the alarm clock would shut up.

_Tick. Tick. TICK._

She became aware of the ticking noise and sat up, realising she didn't have an alarm clock. She gazed around her room and saw nothing, the sun's light was peering through the curtains, signalling that it was morning. She heard her parents leave the door and remembered they mentioned about going shopping last night.

With a yawn, she climbed out of bed and stretched. She only wore a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of grey pyjama bottoms. Her brownish blonde hair was slightly ruffled. Stretching, Kerrie turned to the door and froze on the spot.

She instantly regretted turning to face the door. Her eyes widened and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. She felt chills run down her spine as she looked into eight pairs of crimson red eyes. A spider. A very, very big greyish spider, about the size of her hand, was dangling from a line of thread from her ceiling and was right in front of her. Its eight legs were waving slightly and its eyes were focused on her. The spider's main body was big enough to fit in her palm and its legs could dangle lifelessly. Its fangs looked sharp and deadly and it was covered in small hairs. However, a small tuff of black hair covered its head.

None of them moved till…

"WAZZUP!" The spider said to her.

Instantly, Kerrie did something an average girl would do; she screamed her lungs off and dived for her bed, scrambling beneath the covers and remained there. Her whole body shivering like there was no such thing as tomorrow. She hated spiders. She couldn't stand them, she wanted them all to die, and she wanted them to suffer for making her frightened.

Suddenly, she heard the familar sound of an Enderman teleporting, closely followed by the sound of yelling, screaming and a shoe being repeatedly hit against the wall. Kerrie poked her head out from the safety of her covers and watched as a rather amusing scene took place.

Dylon was in her room, wielding a pink slipper as his main weapon, and was trying to swat the spider straight to its grave. As for the spider, the devil was scuttering around the floor in an attempt to escape the armed boy. The spider,which confused Kerrie greatly, was screaming its small head off. Could spiders scream?

The spider quickly scuttled into a corner where Dylon approached it, raising the pink slipper as if it was a weapon of mass destruction. The spider suddenly waved its two front legs desperately.

"Wait. WAIT! It's me! Aaron!" the spider shouted to them. Dylon stopped and looked at Kerrie who looked back. His glasses, thankfully, were on his face and his hair was sticking out from some places. "Don't hurt meh!"

"Aaron?" Kerrie asked, coming out from under the covers and knelt in front of the spider. She gazed at the spider curiously.

The spider nodded. "That's me, but how did I turn out like this? All I remember was that we were going to play some cops and robbers then something hit me! I woke up th next morning like this!" he then pointed one of his long legs at Dylon. "And how the hell did he teleport here!"

Kerrie and Dylon looked at each other and nodded, then looked back at Aaron, instantly knowing what had happened.

"We are unsure as well," Dylon answered, sitting down on Kerrie's bed and rubbed his eyes. The pink slipper was still in his hand. "But, whatever happened gave you the power of the Spider mob from Minecraft, like it gave me the power of the Enderman."

"Hold on, you're telling me that accident a few days ago… did this to me?" Aaron asked. Kerrie nodded. "And gave me and Dylon the power over two Minecraft mobs."

Kerrie picked up Aaron with both of her hands, no longer seeing the point of being scared of him. "It's not just you and Dylon. Me, Kieran, Noah and James have powers as well. I have Creeper, Kieran has Snow golem, Noah has skeleton and James… well… we're not sure, but I reckon he's a Blaze."

Aaron nodded and turned to Dylon, he instantly begun to chuckle. Kerrie looked at Dylon as well, only to look away with a crimson red face. Dylon wasn't wearing a shirt and was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Um… Dylon?" Kerrie said to him.

"Yea?" he asked, not realising why Kerrie was bright red.

"Get a shirt on, p-please!" Kerrie said to him quickly.

Dylon looked down at himself and he leaped to his feet.

"Ah crap!" He vanished with a pop and left behind small purple particles which vanished.

Kerrie sighed and turned to Aaron who was looking around her room. Why was the idiot a spider instead of a human with spider powers? Also, how on earth did he get into her house. In fact, how did he even know where she lived?

"Nice place you got here" Aaron said to her.

"Thanks," Kerrie replied, sitting down in her chair. She felt more relaxed about being in front of a huge spider but still couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed by his appearance. "It's not much, but it's good enough for me. So tell me, how did you get here and how did you know where I live?"

"Long story short. Kieran told me a week ago where you live," Aaron replied, settling in her hands and gazed up at Kerrie. "I got here by taking the buses to Station mount then making my way to your house. Got here an hour ago but the journey took me about three days."

"You must be exhausted, I'll get you a drink and something to eat, if Dylon comes back, tell him I'm down in the kitchen" Kerrie said to him, placing him down on her laptop before standing up and leaving her room.

She walked outside and after a few minutes, came back with a cup of water, a plate with two slices of bread and a small bottle lid. She sat back down on the chair and placed them on the desk, Kerrie placed some water into the bottle lid carefully and got a few bread crumbs, then handed them to Aaron.

Dylon reappeared but now was wearing a white shirt. He sat down on his bed and both he and Kerrie watched as Aaron ate the bread crumbs and drank the water. After they were done, there was a few minutes silence.

"So... what should we do now?" Dylon asked, breaking the silence.

Kerrie looked at her ceiling, thinking deeply. He had a good point: what should they do now? All of them knew what mob they were, apart from James, and had the power of that mob. Yet, did they know how to control it. Kieran almost frozen his whole room, James almost set his house on fire, Noah almost turned his whole body into bones, Dylon almost teleported and she almost blew up countless buildings. They needed to know how to control them.

She turned to Dylon and Aaron with an idea appearing in her head.

"Gather up the others, I have an idea," she said to them, standing up. "But leave my room first."

"Why?" both Aaron and Dylon asked.

"I need to get changed" Kerrie replied. "I'll come over to yours, Dylon, and ring the others."

Dylon nodded and placed Aaron in his hand then teleported away, leaving Kerrie alone.

* * *

Leaning against the tree, Kerrie gazed up at the leaves above. She, Dylon and Aaron waited for the other three. They were in a forest that was close to their school but was well hidden. The sun was just peering out from the leaves that hid the small clearing from it and a cool breeze swept amongst the grass. The smell of trees surrounded them like smoke.

Kerrie wore a raven black leather jacket that fell to her waist and covered a white shirt. Black jeans covered her legs and on her feet were white and green Velcro trainers. In one of the pockets of her leather jacket was her ipod and leading away from the musical device was a pair of black headphones, which were in Kerrie's ears. Aaron was perched on Kerrie's shoulder like a small parrot. She lowered her head and turned to Dylon, then looked away again.

Her boyfriend, for some strange reason, was in a suit. A black suit and a red tie. Kerrie knew Dylon had a little bit of randomness in him but this was going over the limit. Here they were, in a forest, waiting for the others and Dylon turned up as if it was a wedding or a funeral. The moment Kerrie saw him, she was almost in fits of laughter then asked him why he was wearing a suit.

"Just felt like it."

Kerrie sighed at the reply and looked at the sky as The sound of drums by Chameleon circuit started to play from her headphones. She closed her eyes as the drum beats and the vocal started to play in her head.

Next thing she knew, the air became colder and she opened her eyes. She saw three shapes walking towards them and recognised them as Kieran, Noah and James. The three boys stopped in front of them and Kerrie leaned forward and inspected them.

Kieran was wearing his red russian hat that covered most of his ginger hair. wearing his Korean coat and denim jeans covered his legs, blue trainers were on his feet. The snow golem looked quite tired.

Noah was wearing a white coat with a black shirt underneath; he wore dark grey trousers that were slightly baggy. White trainers were on his feet. Noah was adjusting his glasses slightly.

James was wearing a white shirt covered by a red checkered coat. Black trousers covered his legs and black trainers covered his feet. His arms were crossed and he was looking directly at the other three.

"Glad you made it," Kerrie said, pausing her music and placing her headphones out from her ears. "We have a lot to discuss about."

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about?" Kieran asked, looking at Aaron who was on Kerrie's head, then at Dylon. "And why is there a spider on your head? And why is Dylon in a suit?"

"I've asked you all to come here because I found out something important," Kerrie replied calmly, crossing her arms. "Also, the spider is actually Aaron. Apparently the accident caused him to turn into a spider."

"Just because I'm smaller than you all now doesn't mean you get to pick on me!" Aaron shouted, jumping off of Kerrie's head and landed on her crossed arms. Kieran, James and Noah nearly leaped higher than the highest building in the world as Aaron spoke, but all three sighed and calmed down.

"Also, I just felt like wearing a suit," Dylon added, pushing his glasses upwards slightly. "Save the questions to what Kerrie has to say."

"Right... so what did you realise?" Noah asked, leaning against the tree opposite Kerrie.

Kerrie took a deep breath. "Apparently we each have the power over a Minecraft mob we represent. For example, I'm a creeper since I blew up half of the school without getting myself or others killed and I have enhanced senses."

"Wait a sec, you're telling us that we each have the power over a certain Minecraft mob?" James asked, tilting his head.

Kerrie nodded. "Kieran is the snow golem, Aaron is the spider, Noah is the skeleton, and I'm the creeper and James... well... I have no idea."

James smiled and held his hand to Kerrie, his hand begun to melt into reddish slime before it turned back into his hand. Kerrie broke into a smile as she realised what James was.

"Looks like you're the magma cube," Kieran said to James concernedly. "Just don't melt me please."

"Oh I won't..." James said with a wide smirk on his face.

Kieran looked at Kerrie with a worried look on his face and Kerrie sighed and shook her head, muttering something about ice and fire not getting along.

"What about Dylon? What power does he have?" Noah asked.

Kerrie and Dylon looked at each other nervously; they then turned back to the other three.

"Well... let's just say that you should never... ever take of his glasses," Kerrie explained, pulling back her sleeve and revealed a rather painful looking bruise on her arm. "And stare at him directly in the eyes, unless you want to get attacked by the Enderman that your boyfriend is."

"I knew he was going to be the Enderman!" Kieran exclaimed, staring at Dylon.

Dylon smirked and vanished in a pop, then appeared behind Kieran and tapped in on the shoulder gently. Kieran's reaction was priceless.

The snow golem screamed in shock and fell to the ground, his hands clinging to his head as if someone was going to drop a bomb onto them. The others laughed as Kieran got to his feet and glared at Dylon.

"First my ice cream, now scaring the heck out of me," Kieran said darkly, brushing dirt off his clothes. "What else must you do to torture me?"

Dylon broke into a wide grin. "Oh you'll see..."

Kerrie went over to Kieran and patted him on his left shoulder. "Welcome to my world."

She stopped a few feet away from them and glanced over her shoulder at them, a rather determined look on her face. "However, I realised we can't fully control our powers so I've been thinking... I've been thinking that we should train our powers and learn how to control them."

"I see, since we don't have full control, we should learn how to use them before we harm someone, right?" Noah questioned.

Kerrie nodded. "Exactly!"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright. We should split into pairs," Kerrie said, looking at each of them. She picked up a rather big stick and stabbed it in the middle of the clearing. "Dylon and I will be paired up. James, you go with Kieran, and Noah, you go with Aaron. We'll all meet back here at around about five o'clock. This stick will tell you guys if you're at the clearing or not."

"Rodger that!" Noah replied as Aaron leaped onto his head. "But how should I train?"

Kerrie thought for a moment then an idea popped into her head. "Try learning how to control your transformation from skin to bone, the last thing we need is a stampede of people running away from you when you become fully grim reaper."

"Good idea!" Noah said, running off through the trees with Aaron clinging to his head.

Dylon appeared next to Kerrie and looked at her while James and Kieran headed somewhere else.

"I've got the feeling you didn't pick me because I'm your boyfriend, correct?" he asked as the two of them walked through the forest.

Kerrie nodded. "Correct. I'll explain once we've found a good spot."

* * *

Dylon smirked as he saw Kerrie stood in the middle of the clearing, Dylon's tie covering her eyes from sight. He crept further up the tree branch, being careful not to make a single noise or sound. The wind moving slowly against his dark chocolate hair.

It had been two hours and Kerrie, thankfully, managed to control her explosions. Both were surprised when they realised that Kerrie could control how powerful her explosions were. Now, they were practicing Kerrie's senses and possibly her sixth sense if she has one, seeing if she can use them to track Dylon down and grab hold of her phone which was in his pocket. What surprised him was that he was allowed to fight back by aiming soft punches and kicks at her and get her to the ground. What they were doing was a simple game: if Kerrie gets back her phone, she would win, and if he manages to get her to the ground, he would win. He didn't want to but knew Kerrie wanted to push herself so he decided to allow it. It sounded rather fun.

"Dylon… come out! I'm wide open!" she called out to him, waiting calmly.

Dylon smirked and became surrounded by smoke. Another ability that he had wasn't linked to his Enderman powers but to more to the game he and the others always go on. Ghostcraft.

No matter how many times they tried, none of them couldn't beat Dylon when he was the ghost, he would slaughter them quickly and silently like an assassin and would vanish from sight before the others got to where he murdered another Minecraft user.

He leaped onto the ground and approached Kerrie silently, the leaves and branches below not cracking underneath his feet. He stopped in front of her and took a deep breath, he pushed his leg back and swung it at Kerrie's feet.

Kerrie suddenly dived to the left, dodging Dylon's feet by a mere second. She got to her feet and ran straight at him, knowing where he was. Dylon quickly ran past Kerrie and aimed to swing his arm at her but Kerrie bent back to his fist went soaring over her. She straightened herself up and aimed to grab her phone. Dylon leaped back and teleported back into the tree.

"How? How did you do that?" Dylon asked amazedly, watching Kerrie.

"My senses, as I explained before, have been enhanced so I can hear, smell, feel, see and taste things better than the average human," Kerrie explained, turning round so she was looking directly at Dylon. "I also have a sixth sense: I can feel when something is coming towards me before they actually do."

"Showoff" Dylon replied.

"Now get off that tree and come and get me!" Kerrie called to him.

Dylon blinked in surprise and jumped down from the tree. "H-How?"

"I can smell you mixed with the smell of that tree," Kerrie answered, crossing her arms. She then broke into a petrified frown. "That sounded wrong!"

Dylon rolled his eyes and charged at Kerrie, moving quicker than an average human. He swung his fist at Kerrie who ducked back to avoid it. He aimed more punches at her, she dodged them like a bullet. Suddenly, Kerrie swiftly shot her hand into his pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Got it!" she shouted, running away from the Enderman.

Dylon gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed on determination. He broke into a run and went in pursuit of the creeper, not wanting to lose easily. "Get back here! I want your phone!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" the blind-folded Kerrie yelled, weaving through the trees as if she could actually see them.

Dylon then begun to teleport after her, breaking into runs between each teleport.

And so began the great chase scene between Creeper and Enderman. Once or twice, Dylon got close to grabbing Kerrie, but the creeper managed to slide her way out from his grasp and taunt him at being too slow. Both were laughing their heads off and looked as though they were having fun, but it wasn't going to last.

Dylon was about to give in when he saw something up in the trees. Something was running over the branches, it looked like a human silhouette. Then he noticed another one and they were moving fast. Whoever those two were was, it looked as though they were going after Kerrie. Instantly, Dylon felt panic and fear rise up inside of him.

"Kerrie! Above you!" Dylon shouted as one of the stranger leaped down from the branches.

Kerrie twisted around with her foot raised and rammed her toes into the pursuer's stomach with swift and quick movements, causing them to collide with the ground and groan with pain. She pulled the red tie away from her eyes and glared down at the person, then her face became pale and her eyes widen. Dylon arrived and skidded to a halt when he saw who the person was.

Joshua Knapman, a childhood friend of Dylon's and a friend of Kerrie's. The fifteen year old was lying on his bac, His blond hair was short and slightly spied up and his eyes were closed. He was wearing a white Liverpool jacket and blue denim jeans. His hands were pressed against his stomach and he was groaning in pain. Two things popped into Dylon's mind: How did he get here since he lived quite far and why was he here?

"What the- Josh!" Dylon said, kneeling next to the boy. Kerrie kept on apologising over and over as Josh sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Josh replied, rubbing his stomach. Hints of pain was heard in his voice but he sounded quite fine. "That was quite a kick though, Kerrie, I never though a midget like yourself can do that."

S-Sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm not a midget!" Kerrie growled, glaring down at Josh. "Besides, you shouldn't be sneaking up on me! In fact, why the heck are you here?"

Josh got to his feet, he was taller than Dylon and made Kerrie look as though she was only nine. Dylon looked at Josh and folded his arms

"One moment," Josh answered, raising his hand a little to Kerrie. He looked up at a tree. "OI! Harry! Get your backside down here!"

The second person jumped down from the tree and landed right next to Dylon. The new arrival was a young fifteen year old boy with shoulder length hair that was a rich, creamy blonde colour. His vivid emerald green eyes darted from Kerrie to Josh to Dylon then back to Kerrie with a curious expression on his face. What surprised Kerrie was what he wore: a long, violet duster coat with raven black jeans underneath. Straw sandals were on his feet and on his head was a wide brimmed hat made out of neatly woven straw. On his back was an overlarged bag filled with many junk, Dylon wondered why she didn't hear the junk rattling beforehand. Finally, in his hand was a long walking stick made from rich oak.

"Hello~!" the boy said to them, bowing to Kerrie and Dylon. He spoke with such eagerness in his voice "My name is Harry Gamble, I am a friend of Josh! Honoured to meet you!"

"Um.. hi?" Kerrie and Dylon answered back.

Kerrie then turned to Josh. "Now, why are you here?"

"We've been sent here," Josh replied, digging into his pocket and pulled out a folded note. He handed it to Kerrie. "By the way, I saw you two using your powers."

"Wait, you know we have powers?" Dylon asked, looking up at Josh.

Josh nodded and pulled back his sleeve. He placed his hand in front of him and both Dylon and Kerrie jumped back when Josh's hand turned into iron and stretched away from his hand and collided into a tree (A.N: What he does here is similar to Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club from Fairy Tail). The two watched in amazement as Josh knocked a single hole through the tree before his hand returned to him, turning back to normal.

"Y-You have powers as well?" Kerrie gasped, staring at Josh's hand.

"Yup. I'm the iron golem," Josh replied, flexing his arm slightly. "I can turn any parts of my body into iron and do some serious damage."

"I am the villager," Harry answered quickly and excitedly. "I am not sure what power I have but I have full knowledge about all the Minecraft mobs and I got a high addition of selling things!" He then pointed his hand at Kerrie. "You, fair maiden! You are the creeper which has all her senses enchanced and close to an average dog's senses! Also, you possess the abilty to explode at will and can infuse your power with your punches to cause serious damage to your opponent."

All of this was said within a 3 second record.

"Same goes for us," Dylon replied, ignoring Harry. He placed his hand on top of Kerrie's shoulder. "I'm the Enderman and Kerrie is the Creeper."

Josh smirked. "Well, it's obvious that you'll be the Enderman and Kerrie being the Creeper. Is there anyone else who can use powers of a minecraft mob?"

Dylon nodded and explained to Josh and Harry about the other four while Kerrie unfolded the envelope and begun to read what was inside. Instantly, Kerrie's eyes widened slightly and she looked at the Iron golem, Villager and Enderman.

"We need to gather up the others, they need to know about this! You have to read this Dylon" she said to him, handing him the note.

Dylon took it from her and begun to read it.

_Greetings Miss Thomson, Mr Cope, Mr Cooper, Mr Dare, Mr Hayes, Mr Womack and Mr Knapman_

_I hope you are enjoying your powers and all the new abilities you have got but I'm afraid it's time to get down to business. _

_Business, you say? Allow me to explain. I have decided to introduce you all to a lovely little game, all seven of you. As you see, you're not the only ones who can control powers over a mob. There are a few others, ten in fact. The game is this: kill the nine mob users and the prize?I will turn all seven of you back to normal so you can all live your happy lives. However, there are consequences if you refuse to kill them, it might even result in your own deaths. Also, the other nine mobs won't hesitate to kill you so don't hesitate to kill them, or you'll die first._

_Return to your homes today at midnight, I have surprises waiting for you there. Also, young Harry Gamble isn't one of the mobs you are hunting, he is just someone who can help you with your searches._

_Happy hunting_

_Apollyon._

Dylon looked at Kerrie, his eyes widened and beads of sweat running down his forehead, he was becoming paler as the seconds passed and looked prepared to faint. Josh read the note and his reaction was similar.

"Kerrie, Josh, Harry. Find Kieran and James, I'll find Aaron and Noah," Dylon explained quickly, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Meet me back at the clearing as soon as you find them."

Kerrie, Harry and Josh nodded and they ran into the forest. Dylon watched them go before closing his eyes. He imagined the clearing they were in before and vanished with a quiet pop.


End file.
